


Closer than Clouds in the Sky

by LunarLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLeo/pseuds/LunarLeo
Summary: Sometimes you find something only when you stop looking for it.Finding his soulmate? Well he'd long gone and given up on finding them. Surely he could go ahead and fall in love with someone else? Find some kind of happiness even if it wouldn't be the same. And maybe that would be for the best. He'd seen what happened to men who found their soulmate only to lose them.Besides, Hanzo wasn't looking for his either. So, some happiness in between couldn't be too bad?





	1. Chapter 1

_From all around the world, the legends are the same. Everyone is born with a missing half and the soul knows rest only when completed. They said that we all have a window to the souls, the third eye, that could see past everything, always looking for their missing part._

_One single touch would reveal your soul and opened your eye. And from this single touch your soul would recognize their other half._

_Only through contact you will know peace within your heart. And finally understand what it means to be warm._

_But men forgot… And through the many obstacles of life, many lost the old ways to find their other half. Other, however, choose to forget them._

_Some would believe that they will never meet them. Other’s would persuade themselves that they don’t deserve their soulmate. And like that, they stay in the dark, thinking they were all alone._

_Because only from skin contact your eye could open. And even if your love and feelings grow… your soul will never know and your heart will not glow._

 

_\--_

 

Of course Jesse had grown up being told tales of soulmates. Seen people find them, seen people _lose_ them. He couldn’t not believe in them. He’d seen the proof. But living his life, being who and what he was, well he didn’t think he’d ever _find_ them. Besides, he had important stuff to do. Important stuff that generally didn’t leave a lot of room for stuff like _that_.

Even now he couldn’t see a future for himself that didn’t involve a battlefield. That was his lot in life, and it wasn’t a life where one found their soulmate. He had a commitment already, besides, he didn’t think he could do that to someone else. Find them, meet them just to tell them he _couldn’t_.

So, he left that ache in the back of his mind where it belonged. Where it had been for years now, slipping out less and less as he got older. Memories of wishing that, if he couldn’t find them then maybe they would find _him_ , slipped further and further away. He didn’t think about it as much, now. Hadn’t had the time to either, and in a way the _restlessness_ was a boon. Kept him busy, kept him moving. He couldn’t know rest, and it spurred him on towards his mission.

He’d talked to two people about it over the years. Reyes and Genji, confiding in them more than anything. Reyes, who _had_ found his soulmate. And Genji, who understood more than anyone how awful the restlessness could get, the apathy towards ever finding them. Genji had always been easier to talk to, because both of them wanted to find their other half but for their own reasons neither of them believed they ever would.

He went on. He planned, he fought, he saved the world even as that ache kept him up pacing some nights. And as the years went on, he found it easier to forget the kid who just wanted to believe he wasn’t alone in this world.

 

“Hanzo has decided to join us.” Genji had been leaning against the wall, watching Jesse practice in the shooting range until he finally spoke. To Jesse’s credit, he didn’t hesitate on his next shot despite the remark. He knew Genji had invited him. Knew what that meant. They’d talked about it, he knew how important it was to Genji. He still hadn’t expected Hanzo to join, given how the brothers ‘meeting’ had gone.

“When’s he joinin’ up?” He replaced the used bullets, comforting himself in the familiar task and glancing up at Genji from under his hat. Maybe if he’d heard the news a few years ago he’d have more to say. Been mad about it, probably. But seeing the tension melt out of Genji’s posture was worth being understanding. Sure, Hanzo had tried and nearly succeeded, but it wasn’t Jesse’s place to decide what that meant. And if Genji wanted this path, well Jesse just had to keep up. They’d always supported each other, wouldn’t do to stop having his friends back just cause he was taking the high road.

“Soon, I’m not sure when exactly. I have a mission and he is unwilling to arrive when I am not here. We’ve talked a lot, since I confronted him.” And Jesse didn’t miss the mystified sound to Genji’s tone.

“Well, I’ll be looking forward to having another sniper on the team.” It was the only concession he’d give, and he knew Genji understood him. He was more glad that Genji was able to move on, to bring up an end to the emptiness that lingered.Years ago, Genji had seen and craved only one end. Had only wanted to settle their score in exact payment.

And honestly Jesse was relieved he had found a different end. Because this one didn’t feel like an end, it felt like a beginning.

“Thank you, Jesse.”

 

And when they finally met, Jesse kept that in mind.

“I’m Jesse McCree. Welcome to Overwatch.” He offered his free hand, the other still holding his cigar. Taking a break from maintenance wasn’t as sacred to the others, apparently. The smoke break interrupted by the brothers arrival. Still, sleeves rolled up and sweaty, he gave Hanzo a critical once over.

“Shimada Hanzo.” Clearly here for Genji, but he took Jesse’s hand and they shook. The grip through the gloves was firm, and Jesse hummed as he considered before he decided.

“Let’s make good work together.”

Watching them leave together, he figured Genji was right. For a man who lost and threw away everything, it meant something that he was trying to rebuild some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeaally quick intro to the story! Gonna play with the pacing as we go, with the original comic being the keystone for important scenes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has Some Concerns, and a lot of them have to do with his own past, things he had hoped would have stayed there. While there aren't any solutions in this chapter, there will be later down the line. A bit of bonding, some observations.

Being stationed with Angela and Hanzo had been an…interesting experience so far. It hadn’t started immediately, and Jesse suspected that was mostly because Lena had still been around. As soon as she dropped off on her own solo mission things had taken an immediate turn downhill. Mostly because Angela was colder than the arctic in mid-winter and Hanzo just… took it. Whenever anyone else had tried this, Hanzo’s pride had flared instantly, and Jesse had learned to watch a little closer whenever that haughty expression tilted Hanzo’s chin as he stared down whoever had started shit, even if they were taller than him, looking every inch the scion of the Shimada clan. It was something Jesse had grown to admire. Hanzo never started anything, but he very clearly wasn’t going to take anything from anyone. Jesse had appreciated it even, finding himself watching things unfold a little more closely when Hanzo got that look on face.

Yet when it was Angela, things had gone drastically different. Jesse could’ve timed their first interaction, it was so short. Angela had said something that Jesse didn’t catch, and he watched Hanzo go from his patented form of Haughty Jackass to an unnerving quiet politeness in all of a quarter of a minute. It had been amazing, in the kind of way a natural disaster was, and then it hadn’t _stopped._ He personally knew just how fiesty Angela could be if someone got her riled up, and to a degree, he understood why she was being like this. But her tirade was taking a sharp and ugly turn to the abusive point, and he was tired of being a bystander. He had been working with Hanzo closely since the man joined Overwatch, and in the entire six months since then, he had never once seen Hanzo be this quiet and reserved. Well, not like _this_. His usual ‘quiet and reserved’ still had presence, this was more like a kicked dog kind of absence.

And that’s what brought him to the basement of their safehouse in the middle of Hanzo’s watch. With three upper floors between them, he was pretty sure Hanzo couldn’t hear the yelling. Small mercies. It hadn’t _started_ with yelling, but oh, were they both in a right mood for it to escalate.

“Angela, Genji himself brought Hanzo here, y’can’t keep goin’ on like this.” He tried pleading again, he lost count at how many time he’d brought this particular point up.

“Jesse, I appreciate you bringing up a concern, but I very much can do however I see fit and-”

“And what if Hanzo gets injured, you’d let him die?” It rubbed him the wrong way, the temper Angela was having and potential for such a nasty situation reminded him too much of Blackwatch. It was worse that he saw her falter, that she couldn’t immediately refute his point and that there was a shade of guilt as she looked away from him. “You’re better than that. Stop acting like a child.” His voice was thick with disappointment, and he turned away before Angela could go off. He could see the stubborn vitriol in her face and he just didn’t want to hear it.

Once upon a time, less time than the old guard of Overwatch liked to think, people had treated him like that too. Like he was irredeemable, like he was good for nothing but putting holes in people. This argument with Angela, the thick tension that clouded the air around Hanzo dredged up old feelings, things he had kept locked down tight longer than was probably healthy. This whole thing was putting him back there, back when he had to prove himself to people who wouldn’t give him the time to. When he only had himself, until Gabriel had made sure he wasn’t alone. He had to do more than earn his place, and it hadn’t been _fair_.

“God damnit, Angela.” He sighed it out as he walked up the stairs, shaking his head as if it would clear it. He needed fresh air. And maybe a smoke.

 

He came up on Hanzo's right.

The man wasn’t difficult to find when he was supposed to be somewhere and you knew to look for the most ungodly of places for someone to get to. Though, how Hanzo _found_ these places Jesse was at a loss for. He was just counting himself lucky this one had a ladder to get up to it.

“Hey, shift change. Gotta kick ya out of your coop.” He elbowed Hanzo’s shoulder lightly, teasing like he usually did for their shift changes.

“Dragons are not birds, McCree.” Hanzo looked as unimpressed as always, though Jesse had seen how he treated people he didn’t want to be around and his smile only grew. Despite how offhand Hanzo made his tone, Jesse had a good feeling there was actual amusement there somewhere.

“Fine, kickin’ you out of your _cave_ . You know if a dragon flies it technically perches too. And your a sniper, snipers perch.” He kept the topic rolling even as he took in the view Hanzo had found for himself. “ _Oh_ ,” He breathed out, almost at a loss for words as he took in the sight.

They were in North America, near Las Vegas. Hanzo had picked a look out with a clear view of the distant city and road leading to their hideout, the sun setting the view ablaze as he looked it over and the skies blue deepening to purple.

“You know, I grew up close to here, and this still takes my breath away.” He was only kind of talking to Hanzo, mostly just talking out loud as he looked over it all.

“It is rather beautiful, I prefer it at night though when the stars are out.” Hanzo was quiet as he spoke, and Jesse hummed in agreement. As Hanzo leaned on the railing next to him Jesse thought back to his argument with Angela. He wasn’t really in the mood to argue anymore, but Hanzo didn’t seem on edge. It was a little aggravating that for Hanzo to relax on mission he had to be outside with an entire house between him and Angela.

“You know, you don’t have to take Angela’s shitty attitude.” He ventured, not really looking away from the sky as he spoke. He still didn’t miss the uncomfortable shift as Hanzo glanced at him.

“That is...none of your concern, McCree.” The words were almost quiet, and Jesse frowned.

“Don’t be like that. Genji gave his piece and she’s not respecting that. No one deserves to be miserable.” He was about to go on when he caught a look at Hanzo’s face, how angry he looked. He was a little alarmed, but mostly because Hanzo _hadn’t_ gone off when he looked that angry. Usually that expression meant verbal manslaughter, and yet Hanzo appeared to be trying to reign it in with a deep breath.

“I do not require your assistance, McCree.” There were clearly more words there, angry and vicious and Jesse knew when to back off. He sighed, looked away as a peace offering, he had no desire to press the subject and was a little regretful at having disturbed the peace.

“You’re right, my apologies. Think there’s still food left from dinner if you wanted to grab some.” The excuse was enough, Hanzo leaving without another word and Jesse went back to watching the sky. Wasn’t a cloud in it and he wished his head was that clear. He was past the point in his life where he would have kicked up a fuss over it all.

 

He kept his comments to himself later that week when Angela started healing Hanzo in the middle of a fight, ordering McCree to cover her as she did it. Even had the decency not to sass her when she asked after Hanzo’s health on the flight home. He had to pretend not to notice how Hanzo was staring at him though. Probably figuring out he’d talked to Angela about it all. Still, keeping his head down was fairly easy until they landed.

 

“Jesse, wait.” He nearly slipped on the ramp as she called after him once they were home.

“Yes, Angel?” He watched Hanzo walking away and straightened his hat.

“Thank you, for calling me out. I, I wasn’t being very professional and you’re right. It is the past and I can’t hate him forever when I have to heal him.” She refused to look at him the entire time, and Jesse just patted her shoulder.

“You don’t have to like him, I ain’t saying that but, I’m glad you’re being nicer. It’s hard being where he’s at.” She looked up at him then, sharply, and Jesse knew she just realized what he was referring to.

“Jesse McCree you are _nothing_ like him, that’s not even comparable!” Her words echoed off the walls of the hangar and Jesse shushed her immediately, checking their surroundings before rounding on her again.

“Angela I swear to god, how high of a horse are you on? You can’t just pick and choose who you think the good guys are! Life ain’t all black and white.” He worked to keep his own voice down, but seeing her puffed up and righteous made that real difficult. “ _Genji_ wasn’t always the good guy himself! You don’t even know half of what we got into with Blackwatch and just- no. No, actually we’re not having this conversation. If that’s how you’re going to be about someone who is _on our side_ , I’m telling Winston that for the interest of future missions, Lúcio is better suited to team with Hanzo. I ain’t dealing with this shit.” He turned on his heel to walk away, watching her stalk out past him, before picking the opposite direction. It wasn’t towards the dorms but it was away from her.

 

Finding himself out by the cliffs, he sat down heavily and watched the sky. Maybe he was being childish too, sulking off and avoiding her. He was probably projecting his own feelings, if he thought about it. But it wasn’t right, how Angela was being. He remembered all too clearly what his early days in Blackwatch had been like. No one should have to worry about whether or not their medic would leave them for dead.

“Is it alright that I join you?” Hanzo’s voice, steady as he stood a bit away. Jesse didn’t bother answering, gesturing to all the open space around him. At least Hanzo didn’t seem mad as he sat a few feet away. The quiet was almost enjoyable even as they looked out over the ocean. Moments passed before Hanzo finally spoke, enough time that most of Jesse’s tension had eased out of him.

“I wanted to apologize for being angry with you, before. I should not have responded that way.” Jesse couldn’t quite see his face to read it, and he shrugged.

“It’s ok, I know better than to stick my nose into things. Y’weren’t wrong.” He didn’t miss Hanzo shaking his head, or the sigh.

“Dr. Ziegler repaired what I had tried to destroy, it’s only right she hate me. Yet, it is still a.. Relief, knowing someone is watching my back.” They lapsed back into silence, the air a bit calmer between them. Jesse took to his own thoughts, and wondered what kind of personal self-discovering journey a person had to go through to have started out how Hanzo did and manage to end up here. Unlike Jesse, no one had given Hanzo a choice. Hanzo had just made it himself at some point. Jesse looked over at him, and realized he almost kind of respected that. Maybe he’d have a talk with him about it one day. For now though, they both enjoyed the quiet of the night  until Hanzo stood and excused himself.

Jesse wasn’t really disappointed when stargazing became an almost nightly routine for them, after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter due to it being beta'd and Libby is such an amazing editor I had to ;w; Xe really make me want to cry sometimes.
> 
> As of July 3rd @ 2am expect one more update for this chapter! Xe will be doing a few more tweaks and I didn't get that message until after I updated ;;;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic by nimpnawakproduction, http://nimpnawakproduction.tumblr.com/post/172355162332/soulmates-au-part-1-part-2-part-3-part-4


End file.
